Blasphemous Thoughts
by CodtsQ
Summary: I thought up 12 crack!ships and wrote a drabble for each. This is #3. Chuck/Raphael. Find the missing 2 on my other account, listed on my profile.


**Rated: PG-13**

**Pairing: Chuck/Raphael**

* * *

><p>"You have to stop attracting these things," Raphael scolds, though he isn't as harsh as he is with everyone else. "I'm very busy these days, and I can't be coming to rescue you every five minutes."<p>

"Yes, of-of course," Chuck stutters, shrinking back from the intimidating archangel. "I-I'm sorry, Raphael." At times like this – and there were many of them recently – Chuck tries to keep himself from thinking. He's sure that his guardian archangel probes his mind for why he's seemingly always being attacked by demons. Chuck tries desperately not to think about it, not to think about that he _does_ know- No, something else. Anything else. He thinks about how he's going to publish more books without inciting the Winchesters' wrath. He doubts Raphael will waste time protecting him from something that doesn't actually want him dead.

"I will protect you from anything you require protection from," Raphael stares, meeting his eyes intensely, and just like that he's proven right on the whole mind-reading thing.

"Thank you," Chuck answers, ducking his head. He glances up quickly before looking away again just as fast. Chuck licks his lips nervously. "Um… How often do you, um, do the mind-reading thing?"

"As soon as you start thinking loudly," Raphael answers. "You usually do at some point, and when I listen in, you are trying to avoid me hearing something." He gives Chuck a piercing look and the smaller man flinches slightly. "What is it you wish me not to hear?" Chuck stays silent and fidgets under the angel's stare, staring at the carpet and analyzing the colors of it to keep from thinking. Raphael moves suddenly, faster than Chuck's eyes can see, and pins the smaller man against the nearest wall. Chuck's head thuds lightly against the wall from the force, but he doesn't hit the wall nearly as hard as he thinks he should of, considering the speed and strength that was used.

"What _is it_ you wish me not," Raphael whispers into his ear, his lips brushing it gently, "_to hear?_" Chuck's whole body shivers and he presses against the archangel's grip, testing the strength being put into it. It's like pushing against a wall. Chuck closes his eyes and tries desperately not to think. _This isn't fair._ Chuck thinks, despite himself. _He can't possibly know-_ He cuts himself off just in time and starts the thought over, in a way that won't reveal too much. _He can't possibly know how much worse this makes it. This isn't going to end well if I can't get away from him. He might even smite me himself, despite his orders. Or let the next demon that comes get me and claim he was just too late._

"I would _never_ do such a thing," Raphael hisses into his ear, and Chuck whimpers softly. _Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Damn. It._ Chuck tries to twist his hips in a way that would leave a gap between his front and Raphael's. He barely succeeds, but it's enough and the best he's going to get. Chuck struggles a little against the archangel's hold, _really_ wanting to be let down, but Raphael just presses him harder against the wall. It's actually beginning to hurt a bit, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that it's getting harder and harder to control his thoughts.

"Why are you so adamant that I not know?" Raphael asks quietly, meeting Chuck's eyes before the shorter man glances away. Chuck's mouth opens to answer, but he snaps it shut just as quickly. Raphael is too close, pressing him against the wall too hard, lowering his voice too much. Chuck can't keep it from his mind much longer if all these things are being forced onto him. So, Chuck decides to be bit on the suicidal side. He pastes an admirable snarl onto his face and glares at Raphael, who looks a bit shocked at the change in him.

"Because you're an _archangel_, that's why!" Chuck exclaims, trying to shove the other man off of him. But, like he said, the other isn't a man, but an archangel. And, despite his shock, he remains an immovable force. Raphael regains composure and stares at him hard, and Chuck swears he can feel the archangel rooting around inside his head. He sags against the wall and his expression of malice drops into one of helplessness and fear and another emotion that he really hopes isn't decipherable. Of course, that's the moment a few stray thoughts break through a Chuck wishes he had room to cower away as Raphael's eyes widen.

There's absolute silence – apart from the pounding of Chuck's heart that sounds like it fills the whole room – as Raphael continues to stare at him intensely. The archangel's probably trying to figure out the easiest way to get rid of him. Or maybe the most violent, considering that this is probably pretty high up on the blasphemy scale. Chuck doesn't know how he catches the movement of Raphael's gaze, but he does. He only has seconds to wonder why the archangel would be glancing at his lips before Raphael kisses him. Chuck gives a very undignified squeak before relaxing and kissing him back.

Raphael's lips quirk in a way that Chuck guesses might be a smirk but he doesn't have time to think about it as Raphael kisses him harder, forcing his way into the prophet's mouth. The younger man moans into Raphael's mouth. The archangel pulls away abruptly and holds Chuck against the wall when he tries to follow.

"Answer honestly," Raphael says, his voice slightly more rough than usual. Chuck makes a little noise in the back of his throat. "Were you calling the demons here so I would be forced to intercede?" Chuck gets a guilty look on his face and he nods. Raphael smirks. "Next time you want me, just ask, okay?" Chuck's eyes widen at the double meaning the words could hold. Raphael's smirk widens and he steps back, disappearing with the sound of wings. Chuck slides down the wall with a groan. _Well, this kind of punishment is better than death, I suppose._ He glances down at his erection straining against his pants. _Barely._


End file.
